What A Girl Dreams About
by Eternally-Mine
Summary: Bella nvr new her dad, she goes 2 england 2 find him and more... she finds friends,a big bro,loving grandma,a lover and a wonderful life.. will she want 2 go back 2 boston 2 be w/ her mom & 2 best friends @ the end of th summr or stay on england? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N::: Ok guys this is my 3rd story I've written but 2nd twilight related. i hope you like it... i get these ideas a random moments like this idea popped into my head while making waffles... i know what your probably thinking... your probably thinking I'm super weird because i thought of this while making waffles of all things,but i think this might be a good story... it does have some points from what a girl wants (the movie) like her dad being a lord and all but i think that's really only one of the main things. anyway please tell me what you think.. good/bad let me know. you wont hurt my feelings._**

* * *

Chapter 1

Different girls dream about different things. Some dream about their lovers, others dream about clothes. Some dream about unicorns others dream about food. I have always had the

same dream. My dream was that my dad would come back from where ever he was and we could be a happy family, I'm 17 now and have been wishing and dreaming this since...well

since I was 4 years old at daycare when my friend Rosalie got picked up by her dad. I had asked my mom why i didn't have a daddy and all she said was that my daddy didn't know i

was here, that we didn't know where he was and that not everyone had to have a daddy. But as I got older I realized that every gorl needs her daddy, and as much as I love my

mother i would give anything to meet my dad. I've been dreaming for years that my daddy would magically appear and want to be a part of my life. My mom, Renee had given me some

old pictures of him and her. They looked so happy and young, she had also told me that his name was Charles Swan, he was from England, and if he ever knew I existed he would

be proud of who I turned out to be. So as I sit on the couch, flipping through the TV channels with my two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Jocob Black. I was just passing CNN when i

heard the name Charles Swan. I left it there to much of Jake's complaints and listened to what they were saying. They said that Lord Charles Swan had just made a generous

donation to the Womens Shelter for those who have been abused. I sat there frozen, in shock. My father, my daddy was a Lord!

"Bells, What's wrong?" Jake asked waving his hand in my face

"T-that was m-my d-dad"i stuttered out.

"Bella, He's a Lord, He lives in England. You need to go to him and let him know he's a father and has been one for the past 17 years" Rose said next to me.

"I know, but what about my mom?" i asked.

"We'll deal with Renee" Jake assured me while Rose pulled out her visa.

"Rose, I can buy my own plane ticket, i've saved all my money for the past 3 years."

"Just think of this as an early Birthday present."

I knew I wasn't going to win so I got up to go throw my bags together while she booked my flight.

I threw some clothes in my suitcase and had Jake carry it down to Rose's BMW.

"Ok, so your flight leaves in an hour. Are you ready?"

"yep, Jake just took my things down to your car."

"Lets go then" she said grabbing my arm and bulling me down the stairs."

The short 10 minute ride to the airport was quiet. Jake got my luggage out and the two of them walked me up to security. I hugged them both and was about to go through security

when I remembered I didn't have my passport.

"ROSE! I don't have my passport!"

"It's in your messenger bag! Now go!" She laughed.

I ran through security and down to my terminal just as they were boarding. I prayed that Rose just bought me a seat in coach, but no.... she had to by a fucking first class ticket! i

internally groaned at the thought of how much this ticket cost.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, it's currently 6:29 pm here in Boston Massachusetts. We should be arriving in England by early morning. The flight will be straight through, the

sky is clear witha slight breeze to the south. Now if you all would please watch the following safety video, buckle up and prepare for take off. Thank you for riding with United Airways, I

hope you enjoy your flight" The lady said.

We watched the video and took off on this long flight. Finally after after years of dreaming, I will finally be able to meet my father, my daddy, and hopefully he'll want to be apart of my

life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The flight was…well, long. We flew all night and by the time I found some decent coffee, got my luggage, and grabbed a taxi it was 6:30 am. Rose told me she booked me a room at The Ruby Inn. I told the taxi driver where to go and with a grunt and mumble he took off down the streets of England. After about 20 minutes the car came to a stop in front of an old -most likely historical- building. I walked in, luggage in tow, looking for the front desk. A Young guy, about my age came up behind the desk.  
"Hey, I'm Drake. Do you have a reservation?" He asked trying to be seductive.  
"Yes. It should be under Bella Swan" I thought for a moment then threw in "If it's not under Bella Swan, try Jacob Black."  
"Right here, under Jacob Black" He mumbled.  
"So is this 'Jacob Black' going to be here soon, because if not I could keep you company" He said with a sly smile. God, cocky much? Since I suck at lying and couldn't trust my voice I just nodded. He handed me my key and said "If you need anything, just let me know" emphasizing the word anything. Wow, what a nice way to treat guests. I thought shuddering as I made my way to my room. Once I was in my room I called Rose.  
"Hello?" Rose asked.  
"Hey hunn, did I wake you up?" I asked.  
"Um, a lil'… What's up?"  
"Well I'm here in England." I said.  
"Great, so I'm guessing you got into your room ok?"  
"Yeah, but why did you use Jakes name?"  
"Bella, you're a gorgeous, smart, American Brunette. Not to mention your there by yourself. I wasn't going to let some English Pervert try to make moves on my friend when you don't have anyone to help defend you. What kind of friend would I be if I let that happen?" As I listened I knew she was just saying those things to help make me feel good. Sure I was smart, but Gorgeous? No. My hair wasn't anything special. Just a plain brown, no highlights, it was in a natural wave to my mid-back. I'm nothing special, just another one of those 'Plain Jane's'. But was I going to tell Rose that….again? No. last time I said something or argued about how I was nothing special… oh it was pure hell.  
"So were there any Perverts?" She asked.  
"Yeah, one. He checked me in."  
"Ha, I knew that a Perv, was going to try to make a move on you within your first 24 hours there. Jake owes me 10 bucks!"  
I just laughed… "Well, I'm going to go look around"  
"Ok, Jake sends his love… Love you, bye Chika!"  
"Love ya'll too, bye" I said shutting my phone.  
I freshened up and left the hotel. I walked into a coffee shop and asked where I could find Lord Charles Swan's house. I was told to Turn left at the corner then walk for 2 blocks and take a right and I would pass all these gated houses with people's names on them. My fathers would be towards the end of the street though. I said my thanks, and took off.  
I was walking passed all these gates with people's names on them. I never thought there would be this many though. I found his house at the very end of the street. I looked through the gate and say a guy paying with a soccer ball. I watched as he moved so fluidly, you'd never think someone as big as him could move like that. He turned around and his eyes filled with anger. He started stomping over towards me while I was frozen in fear.  
"If you're a reporter or something just take your damn picture and go!" He yelled  
"I-I'm not a reporter" I stuttered.  
"Tourist?" he asked.  
"Kinda?" it came out more of a question then an answer.  
"How are you kinda a tourist?"  
"Well, I uh am from America, but I'm here to find my father."  
"What's your father's last name, maybe I could help."  
"Swan" I said  
He froze and stared at me like he was trying to out together a jigsaw puzzle.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Who am I? I am the wonderful, almighty Emmett Swan."  
"So, I have a brother?" I asked.  
"So, I have a sister?" he asked back.  
I just nodded, biting my lower lip out of nervousness. He opened the gate and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Come on! You have to meet Nana!" he yelled as he pulled me up the drive and into the house.  
"NANA!" He yelled, shutting the front door.  
"What is it poppet?" An elderly woman asked while descending the staircase quite gracefully.  
She looked at me and froze. "Emmett Swan! What did your father say about bringing in random people? They could be undercover reporters or something."  
"But she's not… she's my sister! Your granddaughter!"  
She froze and studied me for a few minutes. "What? How?" She asked baffled.  
"Well did Charles ever talk about a woman named Renee from Boston Massachusetts?" I asked.  
"Yes"  
"Well I'm her and Charles' daughter"  
"Oh poppet!" She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug  
"You call me Nana, ok?"  
I just nodded and hugged her back.  
"Now, What's my Granddaughters name?"  
Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella."  
"What a pretty name! Emmett, be a dear and go get your sisters things and take them to her room."  
"But-"  
"I said go!" She interrupted him.  
"I didn't bring anything with me, it's back in my room at The Ruby Inn. I don't want to impose. I just wanted to meet my father and see if I had any family" I said defending Emmett.  
"Nonsense, I'll have Harry go get your things, you aren't imposing the slightest bit." She assured me.  
"Now, dad is At Lord Carlisle Cullen's house, He's a very close family friend. Dad and Carlisle grew up together. He'll be back in a little while." Emmett stated.  
"Ok…so we can get to know each other, let's play 20 questions" I suggested.  
"Okey-dokey" He said pulling me to the living area where Nana had gone. She brought us all some tea and sat down to listen.  
"Oooh oooh! I want to go first!" Emmett practically yelled, jumping up and down in his seat.  
"Ok" I sad laughing. God, he was like a 4 year old.  
"So how old are you Bella?"  
"I'll be 18 in September, so 17 right now…What about you?"  
"I'm 18, I'll be 19 in January. Where do you live?"  
"Boston Massachusetts in an apartment, above a pizzeria."  
"Are you popular, you look like someone who'd be popular"  
"No, no, no! I'm far from popular and I don't care. I don't have many friends either. Do you have a lot of friends?"  
"Not many. People claim to be my friend but they do that for publicity. So I really only hang out with Edward, Alice, and Jasper."  
He was about to ask me another question, but Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 started playing on my phone.  
"Hola, Jakey" I said.  
"Bells, Have you met your dad yet?"  
"No, I have met my older brother and grandmother though."  
"Seriously? You have an older Brother?"  
"Yeah… Hey I forgot to ask Rose how my mom reacted when she found out I left"  
"Oh, she was pissed. She grounded me and Rose for it." He laughed.  
"That's funny…" I heard Rose Yell for him to hang up so hang up so he could watch 'The Notebook' with her.  
"Bells, If you love me you will get your butt back here and save me from Rose" He pleaded.  
"Nah, I do love you but I'd rather you suffer" I laughed.  
"Fine, hey can we come visit you at some point this summer?"  
"Yeah, that would probably be ok… but ya'll are going to cramp my style" I joked  
"If anything, you'd be cramping our style.  
"Whatever, Tell my mom and Rose I said hey"  
"Will do, love you Bells"  
"Love you to Jake" I shut my phone smiling… Haha, he has to watch 'The Notebook'  
"Bella! You're too young to have a boyfriend! Great, now I have to fly all the way to America and Kick his Ass." Emmett thundered.  
"Emmett, I don't have a boyfriend, and even if I did, you'd be the first to know if anything happened."  
"Then Why did you say that you loved that Jake guy"  
"Because I do love him… as a friend. I only have 2 friends. Jake and Rose, we've all been friends since we were 4 years old."  
"Well, I still want to meet him and make sure he's good enough for you."  
"Emmett! You have known your sister for not even an hour and you're already playing the Overprotective Brother role! Lay off a bit." Nana scolded him.  
"Do you have a girlfriend… because if so I have to play the role of the sister that thinks nobody's good enough for there brother"  
"Nope, No girlfriend."  
"Cool, I get to play matchmaker then" I said  
"No! Alice already does that for me and Edward. I don't need someone else doing that!"  
"Oh, you big baby. I was kidding… you know haha?"  
"Hardy Har Har" He mumbled  
"So when's Charles going to be here?" I asked  
"Why do you call him 'Charles'" Emmett asked mocking me.  
"Why do we call you Emmett?" I asked him  
"Because that's my name."  
"Well his names Charles so…" I trailed off.  
"I know but he's your father, there for you should be calling him dad or daddy"  
"I would if I knew him better"  
"Oh-" he was cut off by the sound of the Front door opening.  
"He's here!" Emmett squealed pulling me up and into the entry way.  
"Daddy!" Emmett yelled running up to the man like a 4 year old.  
"Um…. Emmett?" He said uncomfortably. Charles heard me stifling my laugh, looked between me and Emmett and said "Who do we have here?"  
Before I could speak up Emmett said "Your daughter and my little sister!"  
To say Charles was shocked was an understatement. He just stood there looking at me so I decided to break the silence.  
"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I go by Bella though, and I'm your 17 year old daughter."  
"Wha- huh- how? I don't have a daughter. This must be a mistake, Swan is a very common last name."  
"Yes, but how many Charles Swans from England Were in Boston about 18 years ago and met a waitress named Renee at a pizzeria?"  
"Renee?" He asked, looking intently at me. I just nodded and grabbed my messenger bad that I left by the stairs. I started digging through it and pulled out a family Album and my original birth certificate.  
"Here's an album of me growing up, since you didn't know I existed and here's my original birth certificate." I said handing them over to him.  
"Emmett, Go get Nana and our Family Album. We have some stories and memories to share." Charles Said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We just sat, just talking for hours. We shared memories and exchanged stories. I told them how I have my clumsy moments and told them about one of my most clumsy moments I've had.  
I had been about 14 at the time, my mom and I were living in the apartment we are in now (its above Jakes family's pizzeria). Jake and Rose had called me up and told me to meet them behind the counter ASAP. It was really busy and they needed back up so I ran out the door and down the stairs. I was running down the stairs so fast I missed a step and came tumbling down the stairs. I ended up breaking my arm and spraining my ankle.  
I looked at my phone and saw it was 10:30 pm so I said goodnight and was about to leave when I tripped on the shoestring of my converse, I waited for the contact of my face and the coffee table but it never came. I looked around and saw that Emmett had hold of my waist.  
"Uh thanks... for uh catching me" I mumbled.  
Emmett just laughed and said "Maybe you shouldn't walk… let me just go get a wheelchair for you."  
I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature 17 year old I am and said "No, with my luck I'd roll off into a street and get hit by a car... or better yet... a bus!"  
That caused Charles and Nana to just shake there heads and laugh. As I was leaving I was caught up in a hug by Emmett, then Nana, and lastly Charles. Once I got up to my room I threw my hair up in a messy, loose bun, threw on a white cami and navy shorts and climbed into bed. ( Bella PJ's-- .com/bella_1st_nite_pjs/set?id=10917568 ) As I drifted off to sleep I couldnt help but sigh in contentment and think that not only did I find my father, but also an older brother and grandmother and they accepted me, wanting me to be in there life like I wanted them to be in mine..

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas. I knew it was Rose since I had different songs set for different people.  
"Hello?" I mumbled.  
"Hey, did I wake you?"  
"Yeah"  
"Sorry, thought since its like noon where your at you'd be up"  
"What?!?!?" I all but yelled shooting straight up in my bed. I heard Jake yelling something in the background followed by Rose saying "Yeah, well I have to go. Jake set me up on a blind date since I lost the bet on who would get sent home on The Bachelorette."  
"You two have some serious betting issues. I think the two of you need help"  
"Yeah, yeah... love you... I'll call you later"  
"Ok, love you too" I said flipping my phone shut. I walked out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't bother changing because I looked pretty good for just waking up and its not like anyone that's usually not here would be here, right? I mean Charles, Emmett or Nana would of told me.  
I found the pantry and started looking up at the cereal selection. 'Ahh, cocoa pebbles!' I thought as I tried to reach it. I almost had it when I heard a velvety voice from behind me say "uh...Who are you?"  
I turned to find myself face to face with a tall, handsome guy, hair the color of a shiny new penny, and eyes, oh my god, his eyes were like piercing green orbs that could see right through you and into your soul.  
I quickly looked away, breaking our gaze.  
"I-I uh... I'm Bella, who are you?  
"Edward Cullen"  
"Oh, so your Emmett's best friend/ partner in crime"  
"Yeah, So are you Emmett's new girl or something because I've never seen or heard of you before."  
I busted out laughing "Me.. a-and...E-Emmett?!" I said in between laughs. Clearly Edward didn't see what was so funny about that so once I got my laughing under control I said "No, I'm not with Em. I'm his little sister"  
"But, Emmett's an only child"  
"not anymore... could you get me those cocoa pebbles?" I asked  
"You're not supposed to eat those. Em doesn't like anyone eating his cereal"  
"Ooooh, like I'm scared of Emmett... what's he guna do? hug me to death?"  
He just smirked and got me the cocoa pebbles.  
"Do you want some?" I asked as I got down a bowl.  
"Um, that might just piss him off even more."  
"Is someone afraid of the big teddy bear?"  
"No"  
"Then have some cocoa pebbles with me"  
"Fine"  
With that I got down another bowl and some milk. We ate our cereal and started asking random questions... likes, dislikes... that kind of stuff.  
"So how long are you here for?" He asked taking a bite of his cereal.  
"However long they want me or until the end of summer... which ever comes first." I said  
"Hello Bells... I see yo-- Edward why are you eating my cocoa pebbles?" Emmett boomed, storming into the kitchen.  
"I-uh I-" He stuttered until I cut him off saying "I made it for him, don't worry I'll buy you a new box for the amount we took."  
"Edward what are you even doing here? Why are you with my little sister? And Bella! Why are you dressed like..like...that!?!"  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"Well, first off, that shirt shows to much... not to mention its white and I can see you have a black bra on under it, and your shorts are so short they could be considered underwear!" He yelled looking me up and down.  
"First off, this is what I slept in. There's no way I would wear this in public. Two my bra is not black... its navy, Three, This shirt is called a cami and lastly These are short shorts.. there supposed to be short and if you want to see some shorter shorts why don't you let me show you what boy shorts look like, because I have a pair in my suitcase."  
Emmett was speechless, and Edward was stifling laughs. Emmett heard him and said. "Ok, Well, Edward Why are you here and why are you with my little sister?"  
"Well, It was noon so I came over, Harry let me in, and I came to see if you were in the kitchen. I walked in here, and saw Bella. I asked who she was, and we just started talking. Alice also wanted to know if you wanted to hang out.. It would also keep me from being a third wheel."  
"Sure, Bellsy-Boo do you want to hang out with us?"  
"Bellsy-Boo?" I asked  
"Yeah, it's your new nickname."  
"Ok...Emmy-Bear! Let me just go change. God know what you'll do if I even go to the front door in this." I said walking out of the kitchen and up to my room.  
I looked through my clothes that Rose threw in there when she was helping me pack. I decided to wear some dark wash skinny jeans with a dark blue top and black wedges. I threw on some light make up, brushed through my hair, grabbed my phone and came down the stairs. ( Bella's mall outfit-- .com/bellas_mall_outfit/set?id=10920943)  
"You look...uh... wow" Edward said once I came into view.  
"Um, thanks" I mumbled.  
"Edward, don't you even think about making moves on my little sister or you won't be able to keep the Cullen name going." Emmett threatened.  
I blushed a bright red and mumbled "Let's just go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since Edwards house was just a couple houses down, we just walked down over to his gate and up his drive. When I saw his house my breath hitched and I was frozen. This house was amazing! It was large, 2 or 3 stories, white with black shutters, a wrap around porch with a big swing. Edward and Emmett just chuckled at my response to seeing the house and pulled me up the steps. Edward led us into the house and the inside was even more gorgeous then the outside. It was big and spacious yet very homey and cozy. When we walked into the living room, I noticed the Cream walls, the dark cherry wood floors and furniture with a dark chocolate couch, loveseat and 2 single chairs, but what really stood out was a small girl laying on the couch with a blond guy on top of her, making out.  
"Oh, God! Jazz what I said about making out with my little sister!" Edward growled.  
The two looked over at Emmett and Edward, they couldn't see me because I was hidden behind Edward and Emmett. I tried stifling my laugh but, no such luck… they heard me.  
"Who was that?" The girl asked.  
"Uh, it's Bella" Edward mumbled.  
"Ooooh, does our little Eddie finally have a girlfriend?" She asked followed by Emmett growling -yes actually growling- and glaring at Edward.  
"Oh, Is she Em's girlfriend, because he seems awfully protective."  
I laughed and pushed through Em and Edward. "I'm, Bella… Emmett's little sister"  
"Em doesn't have a sister though" the boy spoke up.  
"That's what I thought until yesterday" Emmett boomed.  
"Well, I'm Alice, Edwards little sister and this is Jasper my boyfriend, It's so good to meet you, we're going to be great friends!" she squealed pulling me into a hug almost as tight as Emmett's."  
I looked over at Edward pleadingly and he pulled her off of me. "Sorry Bella, she gets a little excited and can't help herself sometimes" he said  
"Yay! Edward do you know what this means?" Alice gushed after a minute.  
"Um, what?" he asked confused.  
"I don't have to hang out with Tanya and her plastics anymore, which means they'll stop trying to get me to set you up with one of them, Bella and I are going to be great friends, I love your style we can go shopping and have sleepovers and stay up all night!"-she took a breath and turned from Edward to me- "Bella, how long are you staying here for? Are you moving here?"  
"Um, I'm here until the end of the summer or until my dad and Em get tired of me." I joked.  
"So, you're not going to live here?" Alice asked, her smile turning into a heartbreaking frown.  
"Well, I can't. I have another year of high school, my mom, and then there's Rose and Jake, back in Boston."  
"Is uh…Jake your… umm… boyfriend" Edward asked grimacing at the end of it.  
"No, he's a friend… a best friend. I think him and Rose are going to visit at some point."  
"Why do you care if she has a boyfriend or not Edward?" Jasper spoke up.  
"Yeah, that should be what I'm concerned about" - Emmett turned to me- " and Bells, your not allowed to date until your 50 or married… and you cant get married until your 50."  
"Oh, shut up, I think it's cute that he cares, and Em, I'm not going to wait until I'm 50 to date or get married…that's just stupid."  
"Ok, let's just um… go to the mall" Edward said trying to end this conversation.  
"Yay! Come on Jazzy!" Alice squealed pulling him to where I guessed was the garage.  
"And since we're taking your car, I call shotgun… I'm not letting you two out of my sight" Emmett said looking from Edward to me.  
"Emmett, it's not like we're going to get into a hot n' heavy make-out session for 2 reasons…  
1. He's driving.. and  
2. I've known him for what 20 minutes tops?!?"  
"Still" He grumbled  
"Lets just go" I mumbled following Edward out with Emmett trailing behind. We walked into the garage to see Alice and Jasper backing out in a yellow Porsche. Nice. We walked over to a silver Volvo and of course, I had to get into the back. God Emmett had to be so overprotective, this would defiantly get annoying, and fast.  
The short car ride was silent, Emmett had the radio blaring so it wasn't like we could really have a conversation. As we were looking for a parking space Emmett pulled out 3 pairs of sunglasses from the glove box. He handed one to me and Edward before putting his pair on.  
"What are these for?" I asked just looking at the pair of glasses that would so not fit my face right.  
"Well When you you're a child of a Lord or you hang out with there family, the press is all around you, butting into your personal life" Edward groaned.  
"Oh" was all I said. If this was going to be a normal thing though, then well, I'd need to buy some glasses of my own.. I slid on the glasses, we got out of the car and headed to go meet up with Alice and Jasper.  
"Here they come, just keep walking and act like you don't see or hear them" Edward whispered in my ear. His lips so close, his cool breath sending chills down my spine. I simply nodded and attempted to do what he instructed.  
"When we got to Alice and Jasper, Alice linked arms with me, Jasper walked on her other side, Edward walked on my other side and Emmett walked behind us. I just focused on walking and not tripping in front of all the cameras. Its harder then it looks, I mean with all those flashes and questions like "Who's the new member of your group?" "Are you dating Edward?" or "How do you know the Cullen's, Swan's or Whitlock's?"  
Mall security got us into the mall without the paparazzi quickly, we thanked them and started our day at the mall.

* * *

**A/N::: Sorry this chapter's so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very long chapter!!! YAY! It also has an EPOV!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

As we were walking, Emmett saw a GameStop, so of course he got distracted and left us since we refused to go in. So much for not letting Edward and I out of his sight, not that I have a problem with it. We kept walking passing people in the crowded walk way, looking at all the stores.  
"Hey, Jasper…come help me choose some umm…clothes" Alice giggled, as Jasper's eyes lit up.  
"Alice Cullen!" Edward growled. He turned to Jasper who shrunk back slightly from the death glare he was receiving.  
"Oh, lighten up big bro!" Alice said taking Jaspers hand. "We'll meet up later" She called out dragging Jasper behind her, leaving me with Edward, again not that I had a problem with that.  
"So…." I trailed off.  
"So…." He copied  
"Wanna get a smoothie or something?"  
"Sure" He said taking hold of my hand and pulling me toward the food court. As soon as our hand touched there was a jolt of electricity. It felt like my hand was on fire, but in a good way. I looked from our hands to Edward and back to our hands as did Edward. So I'm not the only one who felt it. I looked at him a second time and got lost in those green orbs. It was like no one else existed. Neither of us felt the people who shoved at us and yelled at us to move, it was just Edward and I. I don't know how long we stood there but the moment was ruined by 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3 playing on my phone, I took it out and flipped it open almost breaking it…oops.  
"What?!?" I Hissed into the phone.  
"Bells, take a chill pill…did I interrupt something?" He said getting overprotective at the end.  
"Uh, yes, well no… I'm at the mall with my brother and his friends."  
"Well, I think you should call your mom. She misses you and wants you to come home."  
"I'm not going home. She knew exactly where my father was, never told him about me, and said we didn't need him! My father was so upset to find out he had a daughter who he didn't know existed and missed the first 17 years of her life. The least I could do is spend the summer here since I cant move here" I ranted.  
" Ok, Ok… it's just she wont leave me and Rose alone about it."  
"I'm sorry, Jakey. Tell her if she wants to talk to me she can call me, but I'm busy right now"  
"Alright well Rose and I miss you"  
"I miss ya'll too, bye Jake"  
"Bye Bells"  
"Sorry about that" I said turning to Edward.  
"It's Ok" he said dropping the subject into silence. it wasn't awkward though. We just kept walking through the crowds to the food court. I think he forgot that we were still holding hands, but hey, who was I to complain about holding hands with a Green Eyed Greek God?  
When we got up to the front of the line at the smoothie shop, I spotted an old long lost friend…. A Monster, green to be exact.  
"So, what do you want?" Edward asked.  
"A Monster"  
"A what?"  
"It's an energy drink"  
"Oh… you don't need one, those are unhealthy…you don't need it…do you even know what all is in it?"  
"Yes I do know what's in it, and yes I do need one. I haven't had one since…since… well it's been a long time"  
"And a long time is…" He trailed off.  
"Like a month or 2."  
"I'm not buying you a monster"  
"I never asked you to buy me anything"  
"Come on, you don't need it."  
"Correct but I want it REALLY bad, so you buy your smoothie, and I'll buy my monster" I said then turned to a guy about our age standing behind the counter. " Monster, please  
"£ I.50" He said.  
"Ok" I said looking through my wallet, to find my money replaced by a note that said  
' hey sis, I needed some money… I'll pay you back later  
Thanks,  
Love, your big Bro.'  
"If you don't have the money you can pay for it by letting me take you out on a date" The guy said noticing my problem.  
"Sorry, she's not interested" Edward growled sliding an arm protectively around my waist and throwing down his credit card to pay.  
"I think you should let the lady speak for herself"  
"You wanna know what I have to say?" I asked seductively leaning over the counter. He nodded. I motioned him to come closer so we were about 2 inches apart. I then growled saying "get us a damn smoothie and my Monster."  
The guy jumped back and stuttered out "What….f-flavor s-smoothie?"  
I looked up at Edward and he said "Large Strawberry Banana."  
He nodded and through our smoothie together. After we got the smoothie and monster, we left to go find a quiet secluded place in the mall. We found a bench in an area where stores had been closed down so no one was passing by.  
"Have you even tried a Monster?" I asked Edward after a moment.  
"No, but there bad for your health and can be addictive."  
"They may be bad for you, but I don't see them as addictive. That's why you only have them every once in a while."  
"I still say there bad"  
"Try it"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"please?"  
"No"  
"I dare you to try it"  
"No"  
"But I dared you"  
"Fine" he grumbled taking the can from me. He looked at it like it then took a sip  
"So, what do you think"  
"It's ok, but I still wouldn't want to drink it"  
"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes and taking my monster back from him. We fell into another silence just looking at each other, lost in each others eyes. We both leaned in, our lips centimeters apart. He placed a stray hair back behind my ear, getting it out of my face and closed the distance between us. As soon as our lips touched it was like that electricity from earlier only 20 times stronger. Edwards's lips molded to mine, like they were meant to fit together like missing puzzle pieces. Our kiss was broken short when we saw a flash out of the corner of our eye and heard a reporter say "Front Page BABY!"

EPOV

I woke up this morning with nothing to do. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. I rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to find my mother, Esme cleaning up the kitchen.  
"Oh, honey your up, your foods on the table"  
"Thank you" I said coming up and kissing her on the cheek.  
I'm just going to eat then head over to Emmett's and see if he wants to do something"  
"Ok, I think Alice and Jasper are going to just hang out here so maybe you all could do something." my mom suggested  
"Ok" I said in between bites.  
I finished my breakfast and headed over to Emmett's. I just had a strange feeling that today was going to be a good day. I walked up the drive and knocked on the door.  
"Hello, Mr. Cullen, how are you today?" Harry, The Swans butler asked.  
"Good, Harry, and please call me Edward, and how about you?"  
"alright, and its fine. Are you here to see Emmett?"  
"Yes, Is he up?"  
"I believe he is but I'll go and check. Come in, make yourself at home."  
"I always do" I joked. He laughed along then headed up the stairs to Emmett's room. I knew the first place he would go was to the kitchen so I might as well beat him there. As I entered I saw a petite girls body in the pantry door way. Her long wavy mahogany hair cascading past her shoulders to her mid-back. Her tone legs and hour glass figure, all I wanted to do was grab hold of her and never let go. I saw her reaching for something… it looked like Emmett's cocoa pebbles. 'Crap, she's going to get yelled at for that. Say something, stupid!' I thought.  
"Uh… who are you?" I asked  
She tensed and spun around. I was stunned by those deep brown eyes that could see into your soul, Her wavy hair framing her heart shaped face, her full, luscious lips that I just wanted to kiss for the rest of eternity. She quickly looked away, hiding her deep chocolate brown eyes from me.  
"I-I uh I'm Bella, who are you?" She asked in a voice that sounded like the most Beautiful, calming sound that could ever be made.  
"Edward Cullen" I said  
"Oh so your Emmett's best friend/ partner in crime." She must have been told about all the stupid, ridicules things we've done.  
"Yeah, So are you Emmett's new girl or something because I've never seen or heard of you before." I asked praying that she was not with Emmett.  
She busted out laughing at this, what was so funny?  
"Me.. a-and...E-Emmett?!" She gasped out in between bell like laughs. I Clearly didn't see what was so funny about that so once she got her laughing under control she said  
"No, I'm not with Em. I'm his little sister"  
That shocked me, I've known Em since we were in diapers and there was never another girl around. Only Alice. "But, Emmett's an only child"  
"not anymore... could you get me those cocoa pebbles?" She asked, changing the subject to food. Hmm, maybe they are related.  
"You're not supposed to eat those. Em doesn't like anyone eating his cereal" I said not wanting her to get in trouble,  
"Ooooh, like I'm scared of Emmett... what's he guna do? hug me to death?" Wow sarcasm to, I thought.  
I just smirked and got her the cocoa pebbles. It wasn't like I was going to refuse to do anything for this angel.  
"Do you want some?" She asked as she got down a bowl.  
"Um, that might just piss him off even more." I said not wanting to die, I mean someone needs to be scared of Emmett, especially when you mess with his food.  
"Is someone afraid of the big teddy bear?" she taunted  
"No"  
"Then have some cocoa pebbles with me"  
"Fine" I said knowing I couldn't argue with her.  
With that she got down another bowl and some milk. We ate our cereal and started asking random questions... likes, dislikes... that kind of stuff. I never asked her if she had a boyfriend, afraid if she did.  
"So how long are you here for?" I asked taking a bite of his cereal, hoping she moved in and was staying here forever.  
"However long they want me or until the end of summer... which ever comes first." she said with a shrug.  
"Hello Bells... I see yo-- Edward why are you eating my cocoa pebbles?" Emmett boomed, storming into the kitchen.  
"I-uh I-" I stuttered until she cut him off saying "I made it for him, don't worry I'll buy you a new box for the amount we took."  
"Edward what are you even doing here? Why are you with my little sister? And Bella! Why are you dressed like..like...that!?!"  
that's when I really noticed what she was wearing, a tight tank top, I think Alice calls it a cami or something like that, and some shorts that really showed off her legs. The whole outfit showed out her curves, making my mind go into the gutter, imagining what she'd be like in fewer clothes then that. Stop it! I scolded myself for the inappropriate thoughts  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"Well, first off, that shirt shows to much... not to mention its white and I can see you have a black bra on under it, and your shorts are so short they could be considered underwear!" He yelled looking her up and down. I just stood off to the side not wanting to get into this.  
"First off, this is what I slept in. There's no way I would wear this in public. Two my bra is not black... its navy, Three, This shirt is called a cami and lastly These are short shorts.. there supposed to be short and if you want to see some shorter shorts why don't you let me show you what boy shorts look like, because I have a pair in my suitcase." Wow, she has shorts shorter then that? I thought, followed by scolding myself again.  
Emmett was speechless, and I was stifling laughs. Emmett heard me and said. "Ok, Well, Edward Why are you here and why are you with my little sister?"  
great now I have to explain why I'm here, I just wanted to hang out with him… "Well, It was noon so I came over, Harry let me in, and I came to see if you were in the kitchen. I walked in here, and saw Bella. I asked who she was, and we just started talking. Alice also wanted to know if you wanted to hang out.. It would also keep me from being a third wheel."  
"Sure, Bellsy-Boo do you want to hang out with us?" well there goes his over protective big brother mode…ok?  
"Bellsy-Boo?" she asked  
"Yeah, it's your new nickname."  
"Ok...Emmy-Bear! Let me just go change. God know what you'll do if I even go to the front door in this." She said walking out of the kitchen and up to her room.  
I stifled another laugh, she is so Emmett's sister. I thought.  
Emmett turned to me, looking me up and down then finally said.  
"Don't make any moves on my sister or you wont be able to move at all."  
I gulped and said. "I don't even know that much about her, all I know is she's from America and is about a year younger then us, then just some likes and dislikes. I know what its like to have a little sister, and, well I respect you for just finding out you have a sister and already being the over protective big brother she should have had all along." He just looked at me, I guess not expecting me to say anything like that. He just nodded and ushered me to the entry way where we waited in silence for the angel that was called Bella.  
She came down wearing some dark wash skinny jeans with a blue top and black wedges. That looked like death traps. (Bella's mall outfit-- .com/bellas_mall_outfit/set?id=10920943)  
"You look...uh... wow" I said -well stuttered- once she came into view.  
"Um, thanks" she mumbled, embarrassed.  
"Edward, don't you even think about making moves on my little sister or you won't be able to keep the Cullen name going." Emmett threatened, again.  
She blushed a brilliant shade of red and mumbled "Let's just go"  
I followed out in a daze as we walked the short walk to my house.  
When Bella saw my house her breathing hitched and she was frozen. My house was large, 2 or 3 stories, white with black shutters, a wrap around porch with a big swing. Emmett and I just chuckled at her response to seeing the house and pulled her up the steps. I led us into the house. It was big and spacious yet very homey and cozy. When we walked into the living room, I noticed she took in the Cream walls, the dark cherry wood floors and furniture with a dark chocolate couch, loveseat and 2 single chairs, but what really stood out was a smal- wait! that's Alice and Jasper! Jasper, and my baby sister making out on the couch, where I sit every time we have a movie night! Ugh!  
"Oh, God! Jazz what did I say about making out with my little sister!" I growled.  
The two looked over at Emmett and I, they couldn't see Bella because she was hidden behind Mine and Emmett's bodies. I heard someone trying to stifle their laugh, with no such luck, and I think the only person who could find this situation funny would be Emmett, but this laugh was too high, not to mention it also sounded like bells, so it had to be my Bella. No wait she's not my Bella…at least not yet…  
"Who was that?" Alice asked.  
"Uh, it's Bella" I mumbled, not wanting her to know. I didn't want anyone to know about Bella, I wanted to keep her all to myself.  
"Ooooh, does our little Eddie finally have a girlfriend?" She asked followed by Emmett growling -yes actually growling- and glaring at me. What the hell?  
"Oh, Is she Em's girlfriend, because he seems awfully protective."  
She laughed that laugh again and pushed through Em and I. "I'm, Bella… Emmett's little sister"  
"Em doesn't have a sister though" Jasper spoke up.  
"That's what I thought until yesterday" Emmett boomed.  
"Well, I'm Alice, Edwards little sister and this is Jasper my boyfriend, It's so good to meet you, we're going to be great friends!" she squealed pulling Bella one of her death hugs that were almost as tight as Emmett's."  
Bella looked over at me pleadingly, so I tore off my little devil pixie sister off of her. "Sorry Bella, she gets a little excited and can't help herself sometimes" I said  
"Yay! Edward do you know what this means?" Alice gushed after a minute.  
"Um, what?" I asked confused. What is she planning? Ugh!  
"I don't have to hang out with Tanya and her plastics anymore, which means they'll stop trying to get me to set you up with one of them, Bella and I are going to be great friends, I love your style we can go shopping and have sleepovers and stay up all night!"-she took a breath and turned from me to Bella- "Bella, how long are you staying here for? Are you moving here?"  
"Um, I'm here until the end of the summer or until my dad and Em get tired of me." she joked. Yeah right, who would want to get tired of this goddess in front of me?  
"So, your not going to live here?" Alice asked, her smile turning into a heartbreaking frown.  
"Well, I can't. I have another year of high school, my mom, and then there's Rose and Jake, back in Boston."  
"Is uh…Jake your… umm… boyfriend" I asked grimacing at the end of it. She can't have a boyfriend!  
"No, he's a friend… a best friend. I think him and Rose are going to visit at some point."  
"Why do you care if she has a boyfriend or not Edward?" Jasper spoke up.  
"Yeah, that should be what I'm concerned about" - Emmett turned to Bella- " and Bells, your not allowed to date until your 50 or get married… and you cant get married until your 50."  
"Oh, shut up, I think it's cute that he cares, and Em, I'm not going to wait until I'm 50 to date or get married…that's just stupid." She said. Does she think I'm cute? Or does she think it's cute that I care like a brother would? Ugh! I hate not knowing!  
"Ok, lets just um… go to the mall" I said trying to end this conversation.  
"Yay! Come on Jazzy!" Alice squealed pulling him to where the garage.  
"And since we're taking your car, I call shotgun… I'm not letting you two out of my sight" Emmett said looking from Bella to me.  
"Emmett, it's not like we're going to get into a hot n' heavy make-out session for 2 reasons…  
1. He's driving.. and  
2. I've known him for what 20 minutes tops?!?" she argued. Pshh, I wish! I thought  
"Still" He grumbled  
"Lets just go" she mumbled following me out with Emmett trailing behind. We walked into the garage to see Alice and Jasper backing out in Alice's Porsche. We walked over to my baby, my Volvo and of course, Bella had to get into the back. God Emmett had to be so overprotective, this would defiantly get annoying, and fast.  
The short car ride was silent, Emmett had the radio blaring so it wasn't like we could really have a conversation like I hoped. I wanted to get to know her so much, but it's not like I can ask a lot a questions without Emmett getting suspicious as to why I'm asking so many questions. As I was looking for a parking space Emmett pulled out 3 pairs of sunglasses from the glove box. He handed one to me and Bella before putting his pair on.  
"What are these for?" She asked just looking at the pair of glasses.  
"Well When you you're a child of a Lord or you hang out with there family, the press is all around you, butting into your personal life" I groaned thinking I had no privacy in my life between my family friends and the press.  
"Oh" was all she said. She slid on the glasses, we got out of the car and headed to go meet up with Alice and Jasper.  
"Here they come, just keep walking and act like you don't see or hear them" I whispered in her ear. My lips so close, my cool breath sending chills down her spine. She simply nodded and attempted to do what I instructed.  
"When we got to Alice and Jasper, Alice linked arms with Bella, Jasper walked on Alice's other side, I walked on Bella's other side and Emmett walked behind us, much to his displeasure.  
Mall security got us into the mall without the paparazzi quickly, we thanked them and started our day at the mall.  
As we were walking, Emmett saw a GameStop, so of course he got distracted and left us since we refused to go in. So much for not letting us out of his sight, not that I had a problem with it, I just hope she was ok with it. We kept walking passing people in the crowded walk way, looking at all the stores.  
"Hey, Jasper…come help me choose some umm…clothes" Alice giggled, as Jasper's eyes lit up.  
"Alice Cullen!" I growled. I turned to Jasper who shrunk back slightly from the death glare he was receiving. that's fucking gross, I don't want to know about my baby sister's sex life, wait she shouldn't even HAVE a sex life!  
"Oh, lighten up big bro!" Alice said taking Jaspers hand. "We'll meet up later" She called out dragging Jasper behind her, leaving me with Bella.  
"So…." She trailed off.  
"So…." I copied, not sure what to do now that we're alone.  
"Wanna get a smoothie or something?" she asked.  
"Sure" I said taking hold of her hand and pulling her toward the food court. As soon as our hands touched there was a jolt of electricity. It felt like my hand was on fire, but in a good way. I looked from our hands to Bella and back to our hands as did Bella. So I'm not the only one who felt it. I looked at her a second time and got lost in those deep brown eyes, it was like we could see into each others soul. It was like a connection I've never heard of before and couldn't believe I was actually experiencing it. It was like no one else existed. Neither of us felt the people who shoved at us and yelled at us to move, it was just Bella and I. nothing else mattered, although nothing else does matter to me when she's around I don't know how long we stood there but the moment was ruined by 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3 playing on her phone, She took it out and flipped it open.  
"What?!?" she hissed into the phone.  
"Uh, yes, well no… I'm at the mall with my brother and his friends." she said  
"I'm not going home. She knew exactly where my father was, never told him about me, and said we didn't need him! My father was so upset to find out he had a daughter who he didn't know existed and missed the first 17 years of her life. The least I could do Is spend the summer here since I cant move here" She ranted. I wonder who she's talking to.  
"I'm sorry, Jakey. Tell her if she wants to talk to me she can call me, but I'm busy right now" I suddenly felt jealous and pissed that that Jake guy was talking to her, and ruined our moment.  
"I miss ya'll too, bye Jake"  
"Sorry about that" She said turning to me  
"It's Ok" I said dropping the subject into silence. it wasn't awkward though. We just kept walking through the crowds to the food court. I didn't want to let go of her hand so I just acted as if I forgot that we were still holding hands.  
"So, what do you want?" I asked as when we got to the smoothie shop  
"A Monster"  
"A what?"  
"It's an energy drink"  
"Oh… you don't need one, those are unhealthy…you don't need it…do you even know what all is in it?" How could this angel want something so nasty and unhealthy?  
"Yes I do know what's in it, and yes I do need one. I haven't had one since…since… well it's been a long time"  
"And a long time is…" I trailed off.  
"Like a month or 2."  
"I'm not buying you a monster"  
"I never asked you to buy me anything"  
"Come on, you don't need it."  
"Correct but I want it REALLY bad, so you buy your smoothie, and I'll buy my monster" She said then turned to a guy about our age standing behind the counter. " Monster, please  
"£ I.50" He said.  
"Ok" Bella said looking through her wallet and only finding a note from Emmett.  
"If you don't have the money you can pay for it by letting me take you out on a date" The guy said noticing her problem.  
"Sorry, she's not interested" I growled sliding an arm protectively around her waist and throwing down my credit card to pay for that horrible drink she wanted.  
"I think you should let the lady speak for herself"  
"You wanna know what I have to say?" she asked seductively leaning over the counter. I was alarmed, did she really like this guy? He nodded, and she motioned him to come closer so they were about 2 inches apart. She then growled saying "get us a damn smoothie and my Monster."  
The guy jumped back and stuttered out "What….f-flavor s-smoothie?"  
She looked up at me so I said "Large Strawberry Banana."  
He nodded and through our smoothie together. After we got the smoothie and monster, we left to go find a quiet secluded place in the mall. We found a bench in an area where stores had been closed down so no one was passing by.  
"Have you even tried a Monster?" She asked me after a moment.  
"No, but there bad for your health and can be addictive."  
"They may be bad for you, but I don't see them as addictive. That's why you only have them every once in a while."  
"I still say there bad"  
"Try it"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"please?"  
"No"  
"I dare you to try it"  
"No"  
"But I dared you"  
"Fine" I grumbled taking the can from her. I looked at it like it was some foreign object that I didn't know how to use, I can't believe I'm really going to try this sick, horrible, unhealthy drink. I took a small sip.  
"So, what do you think"  
"It's ok, but I still wouldn't want to drink it"  
"Whatever" She said rolling those big brown doe like eyes and taking her monster back. We fell into another silence just looking at each other, lost in each others eyes. We both leaned in, our lips centimeters apart. I placed a stray hair back behind her ear, getting it out of her face and closed the distance between us. As soon as our lips touched it was like that electricity from earlier only 20 times stronger. Her lips molded to mine, like they were meant to fit together like missing puzzle pieces. Our kiss was broken short when we saw a flash out of the corner of our eye and heard a reporter say "Front Page BABY!"  
Holy freakin'-ugh! Great now I'm going to explain this to Charles… and…E-Emmett?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Great, this if just freakin' great!" Edward mumbled as we ran through the mall, our hands still intertwined.

"Why are you so upset about us kissing?" I asked._ Oh my god, what if he regretted kissing me? What if I was a horrible kisser? What if he has a girlfriend and he had just been caught up in the moment? Oh shit!_

"It's not that I'm upset about our kiss, Its that the paparazzi caught us, which means not only Emmett, but your father are going to kill me! The press is going to have a field day with that picture." He said as we ran from the growing group of paparazzi. Once we got far enough ahead I pulled on Edward and led him to one of those single family restrooms, we darted in and locked the door before anyone could see. I flipped on the lights and faced Edward.

"So, you're not only afraid of Emmett but Charles too?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes."

I walked up and caressed his cheek as I said "Charles isn't going to do anything except maybe give you the 'You better not hurt my daughter or else' speech. As for Emmett, well he won't do anything, you're his best friend, ya'll have been friends since you were what…in diapers?"

"He maybe my best fiend but he's your older brother and older brothers trump best friends, trust me, I'm an older brother, I know."

"But would they rather me go out with some pig like the guy from the smoothie shop, or someone they've known for what? 18-19 years?"

"Ok, but Emmett's still going to try to kill me. Me, Jasper and Emmett have all been friends since we were in diapers and when I found out about Jasper and Alice, I chased him down with a baseball bat since I found them in a similar position that we found them in earlier.

"Just don't worry about it" I said reaching up and kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"You missed" he pouted.

"Oh did I?"

He nodded

"Ok"-I kissed his lips-"that better?" I asked.

"Yes" he smiled.

"Why don't we sit down, we might be in here awhile" I suggested

"that's a good idea"- he paused for a moment as we sat down then spoke- " Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I Know this is kind of soon and all, but I care for you…very strongly. The thought of you being with someone else makes me see red. I want to be sure you won't be anyone else's…so umm… would you be my…my g-girlfriend?" he stuttered towards the end.

I sat there in complete shock. Edward wanted me…ME…to be HIS girlfriend?

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and nodded. He broke out into a huge smile and practically tackled me in a hug and kiss. I just smiled against his lips.

Once he regained his composure we just started talking about random things, We had been talking for about an hour when my phone went off. I hadn't gotten a chance to put in a personal ringtone for Emmett yet so it just played Crawling by Linkin Park.

"Hey Emmett" I said putting the phone on speaker.

"Bella! Where are you? And why isn't Edward picking up? Is he with you? He better have not left you alone!"

"My phone died, sorry Em" Edward spoke up.

"Where are you two? I found Alice and Jasper"

"Well, here's the funny thing….um were kinda…locked in a bathroom" I mumbled.

"Why are you two in a bathroom… ALONE!?! Edward, I'm going to kill you!" Emmett roared.

"Hey, we're only in here because we were chased by paparazzi" I cut in. Edward silently thanked me for stopping Emmett's threats.

"Oh, well where are you two? We'll see of it's clear"

"Thanks, we're in the Family Restrooms in the West Wing."

"Ok, and Edward?"

"Yeah Em?" Edward spoke up.

"Keep your hands to yourself" He hung up.

After a few seconds I leaned over to kiss Edward, but he shied away.

"I can't touch you, Em's orders" He explained.

"He said keep _your hands_ to yourself. He never said anything about _your lips_, and are we going to tell him about us? You know he's bound to find out"

"We'll tell him tomorrow" He said leaning in to kiss me, but keeping his hands behind his back. Our kiss was interrupted by Banging on the door followed by Emmett's Booming voice "Edward you better not be anywhere near my sister or I swear to go-" he stopped talking when I opened the door and he saw Edward leaning up against the far wall.

"Now what was that you were saying?" I asked.

"Uh…nothing. Let's just go" Emmett mumbled.

Someone banged on my door, jerking me awake.

"Go away…tired!" I mumbled. Next thing I knew my doors busted open, my lights were flipped on and Em and Charles were in the door way, fuming.

"What's this?" Emmett yelled throwing a newspaper at me. Just like the reporter said…Front Page Baby. Edward and I were on the front page all right….with a headline reading "Edward Cullen, Taken? Who is this mystery girl?"

"Oh, that's the reason Edward and I were being chased through the mall" I said getting a better look at the newspaper and shrugging.

"I'm going to kill him!" Emmett yelled.

"Bring him here first so I can throw a couple punches" Charles said

"No, Guys, I really like him" I pleaded.

"So, he still kissed you! My little sister!" Emmett yelled

"Look, would you rather it be some perverted guy like the guy that had checked me in at the Ruby Inn?"

No answer.

"That's what I thought…so Em, Don't do anything stupid or that will piss me off, and Charles, just cool it. He's your best friends' son, and your son's best friend."

"Fine, but can I ask you something?"

"sure"

"Why do you call me Charles?"

"Because that's your name, and I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with someone you just met calling you dad."

"Bells, you're my _DAUGHTER, _of course I want you to call me your dad." He smiled.

"Ok… dad" I said.

Well, we'll let you get dressed. Do you have anything that you'd wear for a press conference? I'm going to reveal you as my daughter and I need you and Emmett to be there."

"um, no… I only brought really casual clothes. I'm sorry"

"No, no it's fine… Em, call Alice and see if she can bring something by."

"Ok" he said following Charles out.

I jumped in the shower, waking myself up. Just as I stepped out there was a knock at my bedroom door. I wrapped a towel around myself, thinking it was just Alice and opened my bedroom door. Instead of coming face to face with Alice's unusual grey eyes, I came face to face with those brilliant green orbs.

"uh…h-hi" he stuttered.

I just giggled and said "Hi"

"Uh, Alice sent me over to give this to you" He handed me a shoe box and hanger with the dress I was supposed to wear.

"Edwa- Back away from my sister" Emmett growled.

"Emmett, chill. He was just bringing me my dress from Alice"

"So, do you want to go out tonight?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, but we'll have to see what Alice and Jasper want to do" Emmett cut in.

"He was talking to _me, _Em!" I turned to Edward "Sure, call me later"

"Ok" He said, leaning in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he slid his around my waist and gave me a sweet yet passionate kiss. Next thing I know I was being pulled away from Edward's soft lips by Emmett.

"Ok, go get ready Bells, and Edward, keep those kisses under 3 seconds."

I rolled my eyes "Em, just go get dressed. I'll be down soon."

I watched as Emmett huffed like a 4 year old and stomped off to his room.

"Bye Edward"

"Bye Bella" He said in a daze as I shut my door.


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N::: Hey guys I now have a friend from England that is helping me out with the writing so... it should be better! YAY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I ran around my room, trying to get ready. I scrunched my hair to give it more waves and still look natural. I did the whole Smokey eyes with some light pink lip gloss, no need for blush… that's all natural. I put on the Chiffon Pintuck Dress that Alice sent over, with some cute heels. I wore some silver bangles with a heart locket Jake and Rose got me for Christmas one year. .com/bellas_press_confrence_outfit/set?id=12926090

I grabbed my phone and clutch and opened the door to see an impatient Emmett with his fist a few inches from my face. "Whoa, Em, watch the face, someone has to look pretty at the press conference." I smirked

He just shook his head and led me out downstairs to meet up with nana and dad.

The car ride was short; we went over what we would say and how we would say things. Dad would start out then hand it over to me… if I wanted to and Emmett, well Emmett would just shut up.

"Ok, ready?" Dad asked.

I gulped and nodded, afraid to use my voice.

Nana, who had said she was just there for support, just squeezed my hand, reassuringly.

We made our way through the lobby of the hotel the press conference was being held at and to their board meeting room. The doors opened and camera flashes were going off left and right. Once we got to the front dad started his introduction with me standing to his right and Emmett standing to his left, nana was off to the side, out of camera shot…lucky her.

"Welcome, as you may have noticed a new addition to my son's group of friends, I, as her father would like to formally introduce her." We heard a lot of gasps and murmuring followed my more camera flashes.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, and she is from Boston Massachusetts. I am very excited to have finally met her and to be involved in her life. I will now turn this over to her, so she can answer a few of your questions" Charles finished.

I took a deep breath "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella… so…" I trailed off.

A lady in a pastel shirt raised her hand "Um, yes you" I nodded to her

"Hello, how do you feel about your brother and his friends?"

"Oh, well… Emmett, he is great. I may have only known him for a short time but he is more then I could have ever asked for. I just wished I was able to have grown up with him. Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock, well they have accepted me with opened arms, I can see that they are truly great people, and I will enjoy getting to know them more this summer. I can see them all as great friends."

Another reporter rose their hand "Yes sir, you"

"Well, It seems you know Edward Cullen Pretty well, care to elaborate on that?"

"Umm…sure. I guess. Well Edward is a great guy; I can see us becoming close friends in the future." I said. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to announce that we were actually dating. I mean we haven't told his parents or mine, or Emmett.

"How do you feel about Edward being part of the bachelor's auction in a few weeks? Do you plan on being part of it?

"Well, I can certainly say we all know Edward is handsome, so I hope he goes for a lot, he's worth it" I chuckled "And as for me, well I'm not sure. It may be fun to be taken out for a night, but again… I'm so new to this, all the popularity, money…It's so different for me in Boston, I don't usually enjoy the attention so I'm not sure if I'll participate in the auction or not"

"Are you moving to England or heading back to America?"

"Um, well…I still have another year of High School, so I will be going back at the end of the summer. After high school I am not sure, I will apply to colleges in both America, and here… I'm just not sure yet"

Questions went on for about another half hour before we wrapped it up and headed home.

The car ride was silent. I could tell both Charles and Emmett were still upset about the whole Edward thing.

"We need to talk about this Edward Business" My dad said breaking the silence.

"Ok, so talk" I said.

"Bella, your too young to date can't you wait 1, 2, 10 years to date?" dad asked.

"No, no… How about we send her to a nun school. Then we won't have to worry about her ever dating!" Emmett said.

I just shook my head. "Em, Dad, I am **_not_** becoming a nun _or_ a 40 year old virgin."

It's ok, you wont be a 40 year old virgin, remember…we talked about it yesterday… you'll be a **_50_** year old virgin!" Emmett said.

Ok, what is so bad about Edward? He is really sweet! He's not some perv, **_He's my Boyfriend!_**" Oops, that just slipped out.  
"WHAT?!?" They both yelled.  
I groaned. "Yes, boyfriend. He asked me to be his girlfriend while we were locked in the bathroom at the mall." I explained.  
"Bella, your too young to have a boyfriend, in addition to this,(it sounds more posh) no guy is good enough for my little girl" dad said.  
"Face it guys, I'm not as innocent as you think I am. I have a boyfriend now, I have had boyfriends in the past, and I might as well get this out in the air as well… I'm not a virgin!"  
"What?!? My little sisters already been bloody deflowered?" Emmett whined  
I just nodded.  
"Who, I'll go whip his bottom!"  
"Y-you can't kick his ass, I-if he's already d-dead" I choked on the last word.  
"What happened, and how long ago was this?"

"Well, it will be 2 ½ years that he's been dead, September 4th. His name was Chase. He was a year older then me. I thought we were in love so I gave myself to him… two weeks later, I headed over to his house, the door was open so I came in and Meredith, a girl from school was in his living room yelling, saying she was 3 months pregnant. I broke up with him, but still we remained friends and still talked, he had been one of my closest friends, a week after that whole incident went down he was at the bank, transferring money to Meredith's account because he was helping support the baby, and the he was caught in a robbery situation. There had been a young mother trying to calm down her 5 year old boy and 2 year old girl. The robber pointed the gun at the little boy and fired. Chase dove and caught the bullet, saving the little boy. The bullet hit him in the chest, he was taken to the hospital, they weren't sure he was going to make it through the night. I was the first to show up and his last words to me were ' I love you, I'm sorry for all I've done to hurt you, I'm sorry I have hurt Meredith, and I'm sorry that after I'm gone I will hurt my child because they will never know there father.' Then he was silent and his heart monitor went blank." I finished.

Both were silent, I decided to try to cheer up the mood.

"Anyway… I go and visit his grave every chance I get, I know he loved me and I did love him, but only as friends, we had gotten those different kinds of loves mixed up. I don't regret anything though…" It then became awkward, no one talking so I decided to change the subject.

"So how about we invite Alice, Edward, and Jasper over and we can have a movie night?"

"You kids go ahead, I um actually have a date tonight" Dad said.

"Ok, just please don't make this into a date night thing… I don't want to be a 5th wheel" Emmett whined.

"Ok, ok…we won't." I laughed

Chapter 8

It was 8:30 and we were waiting for Alice, Edward and Jasper to show up so we could start our movie night. I had Emmett bring down 3 mattresses and go pick up some junk food. While I was waiting for Emmett to return I decided to make some pizzas by scratch. When you lived above a pizzeria you learned to 2 things. 1) How to love pizza and 2) How to make an awesome pizza by scratch in record timing.

The pizzas were in the oven with about 2 minutes left to go when the doorbell rang. I literally jumped over the couch and to the door, throwing it open to reveal the green eyed god I proudly called my boyfriend.

"Someone looks eager" He smirked, his eyes with a hint of lust, and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I got up on my tip toes, nibbled on his earlobe a little then whispered "Yes someone is"

I then unwrapped his arms from my waist, and skipped to the kitchen to get the pizzas out of the oven.

"Bella! We need to go change into our pajamas" Alice said interlocking our arms. I smiled brightly at her and nodded, leaving the boys in the living room.

"Ok, show me what pajama sets you have." Alice said in a dead serious tone.

"Well I have 3 absolute favorites with me, so help me choose." I said turning to the dresser to pull them out.

.com/wagda_movie_nite_sleepwear_choices/set?id=13113992

"Ok so which should I choose?" I asked.

"Well you should choose the 1st choice because I don't like the 3rd and I _really really _want to wear your 2nd choice! It's so cute!"

"Ok you can wear the 2nd choice, I don't care" All our pajama choices had been short shorts and tank tops. I decided on this because I wanted to get a rise out of Emmett and I wanted to tease Edward a little bit.

Alice and I took the back stairs that led into the kitchen so we could get the pizzas. I had made 4 pizzas. That way Edward and I could share one. Alice and Jasper could share one and I knew Emmett would need at least 2.

Alice and I walked the living room, setting the pizzas down and listening to the guys talk. I looked up and it went silent. I looked at Jasper and could tell he was undressing Alice with his mind. Emmett looked disgusted and furious, he was probably about to bust a vein. My eyes wandered across the living room to Edward who was gawking, you could see the lust in his eyes as he licked his lips. He looked like a predator about to pounce on his prey.

Chapter 7

I ran around my room, trying to get ready. I scrunched my hair to give it more waves and still look natural. I did the whole Smokey eyes with some light pink lip gloss, no need for blush… that's all natural. I put on the Chiffon Pintuck Dress that Alice sent over, with some cute heels. I wore some silver bangles with a heart locket Jake and Rose got me for Christmas one year. .com/bellas_press_confrence_outfit/set?id=12926090

I grabbed my phone and clutch and opened the door to see an impatient Emmett with his fist a few inches from my face. "Whoa, Em, watch the face, someone has to look pretty at the press conference." I smirked

He just shook his head and led me out downstairs to meet up with nana and dad.

The car ride was short; we went over what we would say and how we would say things. Dad would start out then hand it over to me… if I wanted to and Emmett, well Emmett would just shut up.

"Ok, ready?" Dad asked.

I gulped and nodded, afraid to use my voice.

Nana, who had said she was just there for support, just squeezed my hand, reassuringly.

We made our way through the lobby of the hotel the press conference was being held at and to their board meeting room. The doors opened and camera flashes were going off left and right. Once we got to the front dad started his introduction with me standing to his right and Emmett standing to his left, nana was off to the side, out of camera shot…lucky her.

"Welcome, as you may have noticed a new addition to my son's group of friends, I, as her father would like to formally introduce her." We heard a lot of gasps and murmuring followed my more camera flashes.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, and she is from Boston Massachusetts. I am very excited to have finally met her and to be involved in her life. I will now turn this over to her, so she can answer a few of your questions" Charles finished.

I took a deep breath "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella… so…" I trailed off.

A lady in a pastel shirt raised her hand "Um, yes you" I nodded to her

"Hello, how do you feel about your brother and his friends?"

"Oh, well… Emmett, he is great. I may have only known him for a short time but he is more then I could have ever asked for. I just wished I was able to have grown up with him. Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock, well they have accepted me with opened arms, I can see that they are truly great people, and I will enjoy getting to know them more this summer. I can see them all as great friends."

Another reporter rose their hand "Yes sir, you"

"Well, It seems you know Edward Cullen Pretty well, care to elaborate on that?"

"Umm…sure. I guess. Well Edward is a great guy; I can see us becoming close friends in the future." I said. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to announce that we were actually dating. I mean we haven't told his parents or mine, or Emmett.

"How do you feel about Edward being part of the bachelor's auction in a few weeks? Do you plan on being part of it?

"Well, I can certainly say we all know Edward is handsome, so I hope he goes for a lot, he's worth it" I chuckled "And as for me, well I'm not sure. It may be fun to be taken out for a night, but again… I'm so new to this, all the popularity, money…It's so different for me in Boston, I don't usually enjoy the attention so I'm not sure if I'll participate in the auction or not"

"Are you moving to England or heading back to America?"

"Um, well…I still have another year of High School, so I will be going back at the end of the summer. After high school I am not sure, I will apply to colleges in both America, and here… I'm just not sure yet"

Questions went on for about another half hour before we wrapped it up and headed home.

The car ride was silent. I could tell both Charles and Emmett were still upset about the whole Edward thing.

"We need to talk about this Edward Business" My dad said breaking the silence.

"Ok, so talk" I said.

"Bella, your too young to date can't you wait 1, 2, 10 years to date?" dad asked.

"No, no… How about we send her to a nun school. Then we won't have to worry about her ever dating!" Emmett said.

I just shook my head. "Em, Dad, I am not becoming a nun or a 40 year old virgin."

It's ok, you wont be a 40 year old virgin, remember…we talked about it yesterday… you'll be a 50 year old virgin!" Emmett said.

Ok, what is so bad about Edward? He is really sweet! He's not some perv, He's my Boyfriend!" Oops, that just slipped out.  
"WHAT?!?" They both yelled.  
I groaned. "Yes, boyfriend. He asked me to be his girlfriend while we were locked in the bathroom at the mall." I explained.  
"Bella, your too young to have a boyfriend, in addition to this,(it sounds more posh) no guy is good enough for my little girl" dad said.  
"Face it guys, I'm not as innocent as you think I am. I have a boyfriend now, I have had boyfriends in the past, and I might as well get this out in the air as well… I'm not a virgin!"  
"What?!? My little sisters already been bloody deflowered?" Emmett whined  
I just nodded.  
"Who, I'll go whip his bottom!"  
"Y-you can't kick his ass, I-if he's already d-dead" I choked on the last word.  
"What happened, and how long ago was this?"

"Well, it will be 2 ½ years that he's been dead, September 4th. His name was Chase. He was a year older then me. I thought we were in love so I gave myself to him… two weeks later, I headed over to his house, the door was open so I came in and Meredith, a girl from school was in his living room yelling, saying she was 3 months pregnant. I broke up with him, but still we remained friends and still talked, he had been one of my closest friends, a week after that whole incident went down he was at the bank, transferring money to Meredith's account because he was helping support the baby, and the he was caught in a robbery situation. There had been a young mother trying to calm down her 5 year old boy and 2 year old girl. The robber pointed the gun at the little boy and fired. Chase dove and caught the bullet, saving the little boy. The bullet hit him in the chest, he was taken to the hospital, they weren't sure he was going to make it through the night. I was the first to show up and his last words to me were ' I love you, I'm sorry for all I've done to hurt you, I'm sorry I have hurt Meredith, and I'm sorry that after I'm gone I will hurt my child because they will never know there father.' Then he was silent and his heart monitor went blank." I finished.

Both were silent, I decided to try to cheer up the mood.

"Anyway… I go and visit his grave every chance I get, I know he loved me and I did love him, but only as friends, we had gotten those different kinds of loves mixed up. I don't regret anything though…" It then became awkward, no one talking so I decided to change the subject.

"So how about we invite Alice, Edward, and Jasper over and we can have a movie night?"

"You kids go ahead, I um actually have a date tonight" Dad said.

"Ok, just please don't make this into a date night thing… I don't want to be a 5th wheel" Emmett whined.

"Ok, ok…we won't." I laughed

Chapter 8

It was 8:30 and we were waiting for Alice, Edward and Jasper to show up so we could start our movie night. I had Emmett bring down 3 mattresses and go pick up some junk food. While I was waiting for Emmett to return I decided to make some pizzas by scratch. When you lived above a pizzeria you learned to 2 things. 1) How to love pizza and 2) How to make an awesome pizza by scratch in record timing.

The pizzas were in the oven with about 2 minutes left to go when the doorbell rang. I literally jumped over the couch and to the door, throwing it open to reveal the green eyed god I proudly called my boyfriend.

"Someone looks eager" He smirked, his eyes with a hint of lust, and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I got up on my tip toes, nibbled on his earlobe a little then whispered "Yes someone is"

I then unwrapped his arms from my waist, and skipped to the kitchen to get the pizzas out of the oven.

"Bella! We need to go change into our pajamas" Alice said interlocking our arms. I smiled brightly at her and nodded, leaving the boys in the living room.

"Ok, show me what pajama sets you have." Alice said in a dead serious tone.

"Well I have 3 absolute favorites with me, so help me choose." I said turning to the dresser to pull them out.

.com/wagda_movie_nite_sleepwear_choices/set?id=13113992

"Ok so which should I choose?" I asked.

"Well you should choose the 1st choice because I don't like the 3rd and I really really want to wear your 2nd choice! It's so cute!"

"Ok you can wear the 2nd choice, I don't care" All our pajama choices had been short shorts and tank tops. I decided on this because I wanted to get a rise out of Emmett and I wanted to tease Edward a little bit.

Alice and I took the back stairs that led into the kitchen so we could get the pizzas. I had made 4 pizzas. That way Edward and I could share one. Alice and Jasper could share one and I knew Emmett would need at least 2.

Alice and I walked the living room, setting the pizzas down and listening to the guys talk. I looked up and it went silent. I looked at Jasper and could tell he was undressing Alice with his mind. Emmett looked disgusted and furious, he was probably about to bust a vein. My eyes wandered across the living room to Edward who was gawking, you could see the lust in his eyes as he licked his lips. He looked like a predator about to pounce on his prey.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:::

Ok I am so so so so so so so so so sorry, I havent been updating like I've been promising and I'm sorry for all these authors note that make you think they're a story update, but i have a couple very valid explanations. As I'm writing this, it is Friday, June 4th. My last day as a freshman in highschool. We've had TAKS (those that live in Texas know what that is ), and then we've had finals, My family threatened to file a law suit on a company because they all but killed our pet, and my friend and I were just in a car accident on the way to school, which in turn caused us to miss one of our finals. Nobody was hurt, but I had the most potential for being hurt seeing as most of the impact was on the passenger side of the car (I was in the passenger seat), and the car is now totalled. It sucks. I've also been on the verge of failing my classes.I passed though, which means more _**writing time**_, more time with mis amigos :D, I get to go to Port Aransas, I get t go to East Texas, and New York. I can't wait this will be the best summer yet. And now that I have time I will be writing.

Check Out my other stories if you haven't already though. :)

**Different Classes of Society:**

Bella and Edward come from Different social circles. Edward is just an average small town boy trying to make his break in the music industry by heading to New York City. Bella is the daughter of one of the best lawyers in New York City. What happens when Bella and Edward meet? What happens when a cocky Jacob comes into the picture and Charlie thinks he's Perfect for Bella?

**My Night of Death, My Day of Life:**

After a relationship gone wrong, Bella is forced to leave her only two friends, and go to Forks to start a new life, but when your trying to start over, good things are bound to happen...but with good things there's always bad things lurking in the shadows. Bella=Human Cullens=Vampires

**What A Girl Dreams About:**

Bella never knew her dad, A split minute decision sends her to england to find him and more... Along the way she finds more then just a father...she finds a family. At the end of the summer will she decide to go back to Boston to live with her mom or will she stay with the new family she never knew existed, in England? _****I'm currently having trouble with where to go with this. If you want to beta this story P.M. me :)****_

Oh and of course all my stories are Bella and Edward :D

But please check out some of my other stories... AND REVIEW!

~Devyn~


End file.
